foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabell Gets Framed
Premise After Mrs. Escrow's glasses accidentally fall on Annabell's eyes, improving Her vision, the gang takes Her to an eye clinic to find the perfect glasses for Her. Plot The story begin with Fritz-Carlos and Annabell sweeping in the living room, but when Anabell accidentally gets dust in front of Louis, He says that He's no dustpan. Just as Annabell was about to apologize, She accidentally steps on the dust in the dustpan, causing the dust to go, making Her, Louis, and Fritz-Carlos cough. then Annabell accidentally bumps into the table, thinking it's Louis, apologizes as a miniature sculpture was sliding towards a sleeping Fencer. Louis then tells Fencer to look out, who karate chops the statuette deflecting it to accidentally hit Louis in the head. Foofur then tells the others that Mrs. Escrow is coming as They hide. She and Pepe enter as the Chihuahua leads His owner to the closet. when Mrs. Escrow opens the door, Her glasses fly and land in front of Annabell's eyes. Pepe then celebrates knowing that Mrs. Escrow has seen Foofur's gang. of course, Mrs. Escrow say that She can't see a thing without Her glasses. Pepe then gets the glasses and gives them to Mrs. Escrow as Foofur's gang make a run for it. Mrs. Escrow then goes to eye doctor to get Her glasses fitted as She drags a disdain Pepe. with the others Safe from Mrs. Escrow, Annabell noted that Fritz-Carlos has a grey hair in His scalp. Surprising everyone, even Louis who says She's blind as Escrow. Foofur says that Annabell was wearing Mrs. Escrow's glasses, so They make a trip to the Eye Doctor. At Night, They arrive at Dr. Blinker's Eye Clinic, They give Annabell an eye test with heart-shaped glasses. She reads the biggest of the text when She was very close. Rocki pulls out green glasses from a bin and gives it to Annabell, who wears them upside down, making Her see upside down. Foofur turns over the glasses, causing Her to see straight and read the eye test's lowest level and said the correct letters, surprising everyone, including Louis. then someone outside the office wonders if Dr. Blinker is here, They exit as Annabell offers to lead, which bewilders Louis. Later, at the House's living room, Annabell shows to Hazel that there's dust on a coffee table and spells the words, "DUST ME". Annabell also noted that She never realized Rocki was tiny, which offends Rocki. She then said She was tiny compared to Foofur's long toothpick legs. and when She asks Louis what happened to His nose, He says that nothing's wrong. He gets offended however, when Annabell says that Louis might be fat from eating too many doggy biscuits. Fritz-Carlos comes and says that They're out of dog biscuits. Annabell then decides to go get some biscuits, as Louis offers to come along, which Annabell declines, since She has glasses, which sparks an argument between the two, which ends with Louis leaving the house, thinking He and Annabell doesn't see things eye to eye anymore, a few moments later Annabell goes to look for Louis. As Annabell searches for Louis in the streets, She almost gets hit by a moving truck, a bicyclist, and avoids people who are exiting a movie theater. Back at the mansion, Foofur along with Hazel and Fritz-Carlos leave to locate Annabell and Louis. meanwhile, at a dilapidated area, Annabell encounters three nasty stray dogs who demand Annabell to relinquish Her glasses. however things go from bad to worse when the Bowser Busters see Annabell and the strays and come after them. At the shipyard, Louis wonders what's wrong with His nose. He then comes to help Annabell when She is pursued by the three strays and chases Them away. Annabell became relieved that Louis came as He comes out with a bucket on His head. As Annabell struggles to get the bucket off of Louis, She notices Mel and Harvey coming after lifting up Her glasses, recognizing them. The Two Dogs make a run for it with Louis following Annabell's barks. as Thy run, Louis accidentally crashes into a trash can and falls inside. Annabell comes and tells Louis to hide there until She shakes the Dogcatchers promising She'll come back. Annabell lures the Dogcatchers and traps them into a supply boat's netting, trapping them. When Annabell comes to Louis, She notices that He's gone.when She is startled by a noise, Annabell's glasses fall on a road, which the frames are removed after a sweeper comes. Annabell picks up the glasses and hears Louis (with a bucket still on His head) at the shipyard, who falls into a garbage barge Annabell jumps in the barge and asks why He didn't stay in the garbage can. Louis says if She doesn't need Him to watch over anymore, at least He can take care of Himself, and says that things weren't the same since Annabell has those glasses. Nearby, Foofur's group sees the frames of Annabell's glasses, and They see Louis and Annabell on the barge. As Fritz-Carlos was about to swim to rescue them, Hazel stops Him saying that He doesn't know how to swim. Foofur jumps on the barge and uses an inner tube to bring Louis back to the shipyard with Foofur and Annabell swimming to shore. As Hazel and Fritz-Carlos try to pull the bucket off Louis' head, Foofur asks Annabell how She spotted Foofur and the others since Her glasses didn't have frames. When Foofur removes the glasses, He notices Annabell's hair was obstructing Her view, making him realize that Annabell needs a haircut. As Annabell asks Foofur to keep secret until Louis gets used to the idea. Louis gets freed from the bucket and sees Annabell tripping over an inner tube and gets Her up. Foofur says that Louis and Annabell getting along again is a sight for sore eyes as Annabell and Louis hug. Trivia *Alternate Title: I Only Have Eyeglasses For You. *When Mrs. Escrow's glasses fall on Annabell's eyes, Annabell's nose is black. *This episode is the closest Mrs. Escrow would have found out that Foofur and the Gang were in the house. *While Louis was arguing with Annabell, A Picture of a dog with the number "1998" state that the Cartoon might have taken place after or during the year 1998. *When Foofur was about to jump on the garbage barge, Fritz-Carlos' scalp is the same color as His fur. *When Annabell was reading lowest level of the eye test, Which is "A, C, C, D, E, B, F, G." She said "A, C, D, E, B, F, G." *We learn Fritz-Carlos cannot swim, hinted by Hazel. Gallery AnnabellGetsFramed 4137.png Chi-foofur-pepe1.png Chi-foofur-pepe2.png Chi-pepe.png AnnabellGlasses.PNG|Annabell caught Mrs. Escrow's glasses (Annabell's nose color is wrong) Mrs.escrow withoutherglasseson.png|Mrs. Escrow without her glasses on. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Annabell Category:Episodes with full plots